


Wolf's Brew

by Seth_Lecter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Android Stiles Stilinski, Barista Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Pre-Slash, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seth_Lecter/pseuds/Seth_Lecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is pining after his pretty barista. And boy, is he glad his sisters aren't there right now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf's Brew

Derek sat enjoying his latte, furtively glancing at the barista manning the counter alone.

The young man, Stiles if his badge was to be believed, had been a fixture at the cafe for the last six months, and Derek had been captivated from the start. The blushing, motor mouth and flailing that often happened had only endeared the boy to him more.

Then a couple of months ago, it seemed like they’d both become bolder, touching at each opportunity; when passing coffee cups and plates or handing over change. It could have been accidental, and Derek had thought it was, at first. But the lovely blush and systematic act of it proved him wrong.

He was infatuated, when they hadn’t exchanged more than coffee orders and the usual pleasantries. 

His mother and sisters would have a field day if they ever heard about it: Derek Hale, pinning for the pretty barista.

At least it wasn’t anything unusual for him to go every day to the little cafe near the library where he worked; any change in his routine would have turned them in hounds scenting a bone to dig. 

This last week, he’d been trying to get the courage to talk to Stiles, really talk. Maybe invite him for coffee. Well… Maybe not coffee, but on a date, anyway. At any rate, today was Sunday, and he still hadn’t made any headway into actually making contact with the younger man. 

He’s finishing his coffee, prepared to leave without talking to Stiles, again, when he hears something that makes his head snap up so fast from where he’s glaring at his cup that he thinks he’d have whiplash if he wasn’t a werewolf. 

‘Can you believe they let androids serve here?’ 

‘I know! And thought this place had standards. Who would want to have their food prepared by one of those things?’ 

What Derek sees makes him frown deeper and a low growl rumble in his chest. Stiles is bussing the table next to the speakers and is trying to make himself as small as possible. Though Derek can see Stiles’ fists clench minutely with every word he hears and he can also smell the anger and shame rolling off of Stiles in waves, so Derek thinks the boy doesn’t want to make a scene and risk losing his job.

That would have been the end of it if all hadn’t gone to hell when one of the two extended their leg as Stiles passed by and made him trip.

Before he knew what he was doing, Derek is up and grabbing Stiles just before he hits the ground. The tray full of china clatters on the floor and Derek gently puts Stiles behind him, flashing his eyes at the two strangers. Satisfaction makes him smirk at them when their eyes go large and the stink of fear starts pouring out of them.

‘Why don’t you go have coffee somewhere else, if you don’t like who’s preparing it for you?’ 

One of them seems to find their courage once more, sitting up straighter and puffing their chest out.

‘We will. Though not before we speak to the manager about this. I’m sure they’d love to hear one of their employees is hiding its status as an android. I have a feeling it wouldn’t have a job for long.’ 

A voice behind Derek stops him mid step forward, and he’s surprised he didn’t hear the person come closer.

‘Actually, I own the place and Stiles is a friend. All of us at the Wolf’s Brew know about his status. Not that it matters, mind you. And I can't help but agree with my customer. If you have a problem with my choice in employee, then you’re not welcome here. As it is, if you don’t want me to report you for hate crime and property damage, then you’ll settle your bill with the added expense of what was broken and then you’ll never set foot in my coffeeshop.’

Derek doesn’t relax from in front of Stiles until the two are out the shop, grumbling something under their breath about “damn liberals”.  

Stiles’ boss leaves him with a squeeze on the shoulder and a whisper about taking the rest of the afternoon off. 

Now that the danger is gone, Derek is left to flounder wondering what the hell to do now. 

Derek turns around when he feels a hand on his arm, finding Stiles looking down at his feet, one hand rubbing the back of his neck, the other still on Derek’s arm, clutching lightly at his sleeve. 

‘Thanks.’

‘Don’t mention it. They were being jerks.’ 

Stiles’ answering smile is blinding and gives Derek enough confidence to do what he’s been wanting to do all week.

‘Would you want to go on a date with me?’ 

The blush Derek likes so much comes back with a vengeance, and Derek lets himself smile too.

‘So it doesn’t bother you?’ 

He doesn’t need to ask what Stiles is talking about and he rolls his eyes.

‘I’m a wolf, does that bother you?’ 

He’s rewarded with Stiles shaking his head and an other squeeze of his arm.

‘We could go now, if you’re not busy. Seems my day just ended early.’ 

Stiles is smirking, but Derek could clearly feel the anxiety coming from the boy in front of him. 

‘I’d like that. Maybe we could go see a movie. Is there anything interesting out?’ 

Stiles' eyes light up and Derek is glad to finally have that motor mouth turned his way for once, listening closely as the younger man lists all the movies that he’d like to see and the pros and cons of each for which would be best to see together. 

He stops just as they’re heading outside to rush in the back to take off his apron and get his backpack, leaving Derek to wait for him by the door, smiling like a fool and happy that Laura and Cora aren’t there to witness it.

Doesn’t stop Derek from hearing they both whisper to him.

‘You’re such a sap, Der-bear.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for a 5 minutes writing exercice prompt that Bootsnblossoms tagged me for.  
> This work isn't beta'd so all mistakes are my own. I apologise in advance for the tense skips.  
> I hope Stiles and Derek aren't too OOC, as this is my first foray into writing Teen Wolf fan fiction.


End file.
